LIFE IS FALLING APART
by oh mayhun
Summary: bertemu dengan cara yang tidak sengaja dan menyebabkan pertengkaran


**LIFE IS FALLING APART**

Cast :

kim jong in

kris

So jin

Summary : bertemu dengan cara yang tidak sengaja dan menyebabkan pertengkaran lalu menciptakan percintaan

May yuslia

Let's read

Matahari sudah menujukkan sinarnya di pagi hari dan seorang yeoja cantik dan manis sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa karna dia sudah merasa sangat kesiangan, 

"mati aku kalau sampai hari ini aku terlambat lagi" dia pun lari menuju halte bus, di pun naik bus dan duduk di sebelah bapak-bapak yang bermuka mesum, bapak-bapak itu melihat so jin tanpa berkedip

" APA ! dasar bapak-bapak mata keranjang " bentak so jin,

dan ia pun turun, walaupun belum sampai tujuan karena dia sangat muak dengan orang tadi, dia memutuskan untuk jalan saja, tidak terlalu jauh sekolahnya.

So jin sedang jalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah, tiba-tiba ada mobil sport merah dengan kecepatan tinggi

Byuuurrrr air yang ada di jalan itu muncrat membasahi baju so jin

"KYAAAAA ! YAK! DASAR BRENGSEK, YAK BERHENTI YAAAAKKKK!" teriak so jin sangat keras tapi percuma saja orang yang mengendarai mobil itu tidak mendengarnya

"aishhh…. Baju ku jadi kotor, kurang ajar, dia tidak punya mata apa" gerutu so jin dengan kesal ia pun terus membersihkan bajunya

Sesampainya di sekolah ternyata dia belum terlambat dan dia pun melihat mobil yang tadi sudah membuat bajunya kotor " huh bukanya itu mobil yang tadi "

dia pun tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung menuju di mana kelasnya berada.

Sesampainya di kelas ia langsung duduk dengan malas dan langsung tidur di meja karna dia sangat lelah semalam dia tidur jam 12 malam lebih

karna dia harus bekerja untuk membiayai sekolahnya dan tentunya untuk keperluannya,

kenapa dia bekerja keras sendiriang?

Karena eoma dan appa nya telah meninggal ketika ia berumur 16 tahun, dia hidup sebatang kara maka dari itu dia harus mencari uang sendiri sembari bersekolah

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba kim songsengnim pun datang, " hari ini ada murid baru, jong in silahkan masuk " jong in Atau yang biasa di panggil kai itu memasuki ruang kelas

" anyeonghaseyo kai imnida " kai memperkenalkan diri dengan datar dan tanpa membungkukkan badannya " baiklah jong in silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong di sebelah so jin" tanpa menjawab dan dengan angkuhnya ia langsung duduk di kursinya.

KAI

' yang benar saja aku sekolah disini fyuuhhh' ucapnya dalam hati karna dia sangat terpaksa pindah ke sekolah ini, gara-gara dia ada masalah di sekolahnya yang dulu sehingga dia pendah ke sekolah ini sekarang.

Kai pun melihat kesamping dan menemukan yeoja yang sedang tertidur 'cihh dasar pabo yeoja kenapa dia tidur di sini, huh! Menyebalkan mengganggu pemandangan saja' ucapnya dalam hati

So jin pun tidak menngetahui bahwa kai duduk di sebelahnya karna so jin masih tertidur pulas di mejanya.

Kim songsengnim sedang mejelaskan materi di depan dan kim songsengnim pun mengetahui bahwa so jin tidur, tiba-tiba kim songsengnim melemparkan spidol ke kepala so jin

" awww aissshhh jinjja " so jin terbangun dan langsung duduk dengan tegap " so jin kamu keluar dari kelas saya sekarang "

perintah kim songsengnim pada so jin, dan dengan santainya dia pun langsung beranjak pergi tanpa ada sepatah kata pun, dia pergi dengan menendang kursinya.

kai tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan dia masih focus dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kim songsengnim hanya menghela nafas karna dia sudah tau kebiasaan so jin selalu seperti itu,

So jin dengan malas berjalan menuju uks karna dia ingin tidur, dia pun tidur di uks, so jin sangat beruntung karna dia di usir keluar, dengan begitu so jin bisa tidur dengan lelap di uks

So jin pun tertidur sampai pulang dan untungnya dia tidak terkunci di dalam.

" huh, sudah jam segini aku harus berangkat kerja " so jin pun beranjak untuk pergi ke café tempat di mana ia kerja.

" so jin tolong antar minuman ini ke meja yang sebalah sana " pinta atasan so jin " ne " jawab so jin

So jin mengantarkan minuman ke meja tersebut  
" selamat menikmati " ucap so jin dan melihat orang tersebut 'seperti pernah melihat, eh lupakan saja' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kai melihat wajah yeoja tersebut 'bukanya dia yeoja yang tidur waktu di kelas' ucap kai dalam hati penasaran 'aishh ya sudahlah lupakan saja' ucapnya dan langsung meminum juice yang sudah ia pesan.

Skip time

Jam 8 malam, so jin pulang ke rumahnya dia merenggangkan badannya sejenak di kasur karna merasa sangat lelah. Dia segera mandi, makan dan siap-siap untuk bekerja lagi

waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, ia langsung bergegas untuk segera berangkat ke club malam tempat di mana ia kerja.

Beda dengan namja yang satu ini, ia sekarang sedang asik dengan anjing kesayangannya, setelah belama-lama ia bermain dengan anjingnya, sekarang ia mulai merasa bosan dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar.

Ia bergegas mengganti pakaian yang hangat karna cuaca di luar sangat dingin ketika melewati seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya

" kai kamu mau kemana " Tanya kakak kai yaitu kris " mau keluar hyung " jawab kai dengan santai " baiklah jangan pulang larut malam " pinta kris kepada adiknya " ne "

kai langsung menaiki mobil sport merahnya " kemana ya…" dia berbicara sendiri " ah lebih baik aku ke club saja" kai langsung menginjak gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan kencang menuju club

Sesampainya di club malam ia pun langsung bermain DJ, yap benarr di adalah seorang DJ.  
semakin malam semakin ramai dan mudic pun semakin kencang sampai memekakkan telinga,

Suasana club makin panas dan orang-orang pun makin menggila, so jin istiahat sejenak dan posisinya di gantikan oleh DJ yang lain.

BUUKKK

tanpa di sengaja so jin menabrak seseorang dan orang itu adalah kai " aww kamu jalan liat-liat dong" marah so jin kepada orang yang telah menabraknya " kamu yang harusnya jalan pakek mata "

bentak kai kepada so jin " jelas-jelas kamu yang nabrak duluan gimana sih, bukanya minta maaf, malah nyolot " so jin sekarang lagi dalam keadaan bed mood " minta maaf sama kamu cih "

kai menganggap omongn so jin sangat remeh " kya kamu anak baru yang di sekolah kan? " Tanya so jin " benar, kenapa? " tanaya balik kai dengan sombongnya " tidak usah sok tangguh kamu, baru aja anak baru, sekarang aku minta kamu minta maaf karna sudah menabrakku, sekarang " oceh so jin panjang lebar dan kai tidak mendengarrnya dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan so jin

" yaaaakkk ! dasar brengsek kamu harusnya minta maaf kepadaku" teriak so jin, dan kai menulikan telinganya karna dia sangat malas berurusan dengan yeoja itu

" kenapa harus bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi " kesal kai dan ia pun langsung memesan minum dan meminumnya tanpa pelan-pelan dan seperti orang yang kesetanan. 

Malam telah larut jam menunjukan jam 12 malam so jin beranjak untuk pulang karna sekarang waktunya ia pulang, Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung menuju kasur dan tertidur pulas.

At school

So jin hari ini terlambat tapi ia sekarang tidak terlalu mementingkan itu dan so jin pun tidak takut lagi karna ia sudah terbiasa toh dia di dalam kelas hanya tidur.

Songsengnim sedang menerangkan pelajaran hari ini sedangkan so jin masih di luar kelas, so jin memutuskan untuk masuk, dan dengan seenaknya sendiri so jin masuk " maaf, saem aku terlambat" sojin langsung duduk di kursinya "bisakah kau tidak mengulanginya lagi so jin" Tanya saem dengan sangat halus karna ia telah leleh memarahi so jin, maka dari itu saem tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga dan waktunya, "ok saem saya akan berusaha" jawab so jin dengan sangat santai.

Songsengnim kembali menerangkan materi pada hari ini,

Seorang namja di samping so jin yaitu kai hanya melirik so jin dan ia kembali memainkan ponselnya entah apa yang sedang ia mainkan yang jelas kai hari ini sangat malas untuk belajar, tapi bukan hari ini saja besok, besok, dan besok yang seterusnya ia akan tetap malas, karna ia tidak suka belajar.

Sedangkan so jin melirik kesamping kana ia baru tau orang yang bertemu dengnnya di café dan di club adalah orang yang sekarang berada di sampingnya.

So jin tidak menyadari bahwa ada anak baru, karna kemarin ia di kelas hanya tidur sampai di suruh keluar oleh songsengnim dengan demikian so jin tidak menyadari bahwa ada anak baru kemarin.

Jam pulang telah berbunyi, so jin berjalan utuk pulang dan bekarja di sebuah café tiba-tiba ia melihat anak baru itu sedang menuju mobil sport merah tepatnya mobil itu yang telah membuat bajunya kotor kemarin.

Lalu so jin menuju ke tempat di man alai dan mobilnya berada, dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu pasalnya ia masih emosi dengan kejadian yang kemarin

"hei kau yang punya mobil ini" Tanya so jin sembari menunjuk mobil kai "ne, wae?" jawab kai dengan sangat santai sembati menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan melihat so jin dengan remeh

So jin makin geram dengan tingkah kai yang tidak sopan "yak kau sadarr tidak kemarin kau sudah mengotori bajuku" marah so jin dan menjelaskan apa yang kai tanyakan, "aku tidak sadar, karna aku tidak tahu kapan kejadian itu terjadi" kai kembali menjawab dengan sangat santai

"yak sudah jelas kau mengendarai mobil dengan sangat cepat dan di tempat aku berjalan di situ ada air dan kau lewat begitu saja tanpa menghindari air itu sehingga air kotor itu mengenai bajuku dasar pabbo" oceh so jin panjang lebar dan kai hanya tersenyum pahit

"aish sudahlah aku sedang ada urusan,minggir" lalu kai menyeret so jin agar pergi dari depan pintu mobil itu karna kai ingin segara pergi "yak berani sekali kau menyeretku" kai langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat

"yaaakkk saekiya" so jin kali ini benar-benar marah kepada kai sampai-sampai ia mengucapakan kata-kata kotor.

At café

"so jin sudah berapa kali kau terlambat huh! Kau sudah berkali-kali terlambat dan kali ini saya akan memecat mu sekarang juga" kali ini so jin terlambat lagi dan ia sudah berkali-kali sehingga atasannya pun sudah sangat marah sehingga memecat so jin "mianhamnida aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi

"tidak bisa so jin kau tetap harus saya pecat dan sekaranng kau pergi dari sini cepat!" atasan so jin memang terkenal sangat galak sehingga mau tidak mau so jin harus keluar.

So jin keluar dengan sangat lesu, dia sudah di pect sekarang dan dia binggung sekarang bagaimana ia membayar uang sekolah, dia berfikir kalau hanya bekerja menjadi DJ tidak akan bisa mencukupi untuk membayar sekolah, membayar uang sewa rumah dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari

"aish bagaimana ini, ini semua gara-gara namja pabbo itu jika ketemu akan ku habisi dia" so jin sedang berada di kemarahan yang sangat klimaks.

At club

Seorang namja yang tengah di kelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik tengah menikmati minuman kerasnya namja itu siapa lagi kalau bukan kai, kai memang hobi ke club sekarang setelah ia di pindahkan sekolah ia memang sangat stress sehingga ia akan menghilangkan stress dengan cara se perti ini

So jin tengah berkutik dengan alat musiknya ia tengah memainkan music DJ ia memainkannya dengan sangat semangat karna inilah hobinya, dia tengah melupakan kejadian tadi siang yang sudah membuatnya stress,

Kai sedang memperhatikan so jin dari jauh 'bukankah yeoja itu yang tadi siang memarahiku, dengan seenaknya kenapa dia sekarang terlihat sexy' kai berkata dalam hati dan tengah memperhatikan so jin

Benar saja ia mengtakan bahwa so jin sekarang sangat sexy karna so jin sekarang memakai baju kemeja putuh yang transparan yang memperlihatkan baju bagian dalam dan memakai celana yang sangat pendek sekali dan sangat ketat member kesan sexy

Dan kai pun mengakui itu bahwa so jin sangat sexy tapi kai ingat kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya kesal, maka langsung di buanglah rasa kekagumannya terhadap so jin.

Sekarang kai sangat mabuk dan dia pun sudah tidak mampu berjalan karna sangat pusing sekali, sedangkan, club sebentar lagi akan tutup "maaf club kami akan segera tutu panda boleh pulang sekarang" sapa seseorang yang tengah membertahu kai bahwa club akan tutup tapi kai masih tetap tidak mendengarnya karna ia sangat pusing sekarang.

So jin tengah membereskan barang-barangnya karna dia akan bergegas pulang tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok namja yang sangat menyebalkan namja yang ia pun tak tau namanya, dia tengah tergeletak di meja dengan segelas minuman keras yang ia pegang

So jin menghampiri namja itu "yak kau lagi" sapa so jin dengan sangat kasar "apa kau kenal dengan orang ini, sebaiknya kau ajak dia pulang cepat" boss menyuruh so jin untuk membawa namja itu pulang sudah jelas bahwa so jin akan mengatakan tidak "aku tidak kenal boss" so jin mengelak bahwa ia tidak kenal tapi memang benar, karna so jin tidak tau siapa nama namja ini berarti so jin memang tidak kenal.

"jangan berbohong buktinya kau tadi menegurnya berarti kau kenal dengan dia, aku jangan mengelak sekarang bawa dia pulang cepat" pinta boss di club itu dengan paksa karrna dia sudah capek dengan namja yang tegah mabuk itu

"tap boss…." "sudahlah cepat atau kau mau saya pecat" perkataan so jin terputus "ba…baiklah" dengan terpaksa so jin mengatakan itu karna ia tidak mau di pecat lagi

Dengan terpaksa dia membawa namja itu keluar dan ia memapahnya untuk berjalan "aish kau ini menyusahkan sekali" keluh so jin karna ini sudah malam dan dia sangat lelah

"bawa aku ke rumahmu" kai berkata dengan suara yang sangat kecil, tetapi so jin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"tidak mau… kau pulang saja sendiri" so jin menolak permintaan kai dengan sangat kasar "ku mohon jika aku pulang, aku pasti akan di pukuli oleh kakak ku" kai memohon dengan sangat kepada so jin " itu sih urusan mu bukan urusanku" so jin tetap menolak walaupun kai sudah memohon "ok. Akan ku lapokan kau kepada boss mu yang tadi" ancam kai kepada so jin, so jin pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menuruti apa kata kai "baiklah aku akan membawamu kerumahku" dengan berat hati so jin membawa kai kerumahnya "kau bisa menyetir?" kai bertanya kepada so jin dengan mata yang sangat berat "iya bisa" so jin menjawab dengan sangat malas karna ia sekarang sangat lelah "baiklah kau yang menyetir dan ini kunci mobilnya" kai menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada so jin.

So jin membantu kai untuk masuk mobil dan merebahkan tubuh kai di kursi mobil yang ada di dalam saat so jin ingin beranjak untuk pergi, tiba-tiba kai menarik tengkuk leher so jin dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir so jin, so jin merasa kaget dan detak jantungya pun tidak terkontrol bibir mereka sangat dekat sekali hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, so jin berfikir namja ini jika di lihat dari dekat sengat tampan 'ya apa yang ku pikirkan tidak namja ini sangat menyebalkan' so jin berkata di dalam hati dan seketika tersadar dalam lamunanya dan langsung mendorong kai dan ia pun beranjak pergi.

Saat ini so jin tengah menyetir mobil kai menuju rumahnya, so jin masih focus menyetir sedangkan kai tertidur.

sesampai dirumah so jin "yak ireona, sudah sampai ppali ireona" so jin membangunkan kai lalu mengguncang-guncangkan badan kai supaya ia terbangun, setelah terbangun so jin memapah kai untuk jalan menuju rumah so jin

"baiklah kau tidur di sofa" pinta so jin dengan mata yang sangat berat karna ia sangat mengantuk "shireo aku ingin tidur di kasur" kai menolak dia tidak mau tidur di sofa ia maunya tidur di kasur

"kau di sini hanya menumpang"marah so jin membuat rasa kantuknya sedikit berkurang "aku tidak peduli aku ingin tidur di kamarmu sekarang" kai tetap bersikeras untuk tidur di kamar so jin

"yak tidak mau, kau harus tidur disini kalau kau tidur di kamarku aku tidur di mana di sini tidak ada kamar lagi tidak mungkin aku tidur di sofa" so jin sangat kesal sekali kepada namja ini, dia selalu membuat hidup so jin berantakan

"ya sudah kita tidur bersama saja di kamarmu" seketika perktaan kai membuat so jin sangatlah kaget, sedangkan kai dia masih tetap santai tanpa merasa bersalah sudah merepotkan orang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huraiii (masha) chapter 1 sudah selesai

Maaf kalau ceritanya membingungkan dan tulisannya acakadut mohon maaf sekali lagi  
karna aku masih baru jadi author so, masih banyak kesalahan

ok. Bagi yang reader yang sudah baca mohan reviewnya ya pemirsa hahaha  
review sangat mendukung untuk memperbaiki kesalahan


End file.
